


Like Calls To Like

by csh_cyj_pcy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: High School, Other, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csh_cyj_pcy/pseuds/csh_cyj_pcy
Summary: Chaeyoung doesn't understand what's going on inside of her. She can move things with her mind and will things to happen. But she isn't sure how or why. Then she meets three girls at her new school who may have the answers. She's just not sure if she's up for what they have planned.





	Like Calls To Like

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the movie, "The Craft". Since it's October, which screams Halloween, I wanted to write a story about witches and I took inspiration from a movie that I watched over and over again when I was a kid. The title I used came from a quote from the book series, "The Grisha Trilogy". 
> 
> This is also posted on the K-Fanfictions Amino under the username, rinn_pcy and Asianfanfics under the username, seongseong

Chaeyoung looked out the window, watching fat droplets of rain hit the car as they drove passed. The scenery went by in a blur. She looked at nothing in particular. Her dad and stepmother spoke joyfully about the new place they were moving to. 

But she loved her home back in Australia. After her dad remarried, Hyunkyung, her stepmother expressed that she wanted to move back to South Korea. And well here they were, in place Chaeyoung hadn’t been to since she was an infant. 

They arrive at the apartment complex. She doesn’t like how they don’t have a house. The one back in Australia had a large backyard where she loved to lay about and stare at the blue sky. Letting the sun shine down on her. She could still feel the grass between her fingers and toes. 

The movers were there yesterday to deliver all of their furniture. All she carried were a couple of boxes of her personal belongings. She hugged on of the boxes that carried a few of her mother’s belongings closely to her as they rode the elevator. 

Her new home had three rooms, one of which will be her stepmother’s office since she works from home. She walks to the one that has all her stuff in and closes the door behind her. Her bed was already set up, just waiting for her to put her favorite sheets on it. 

Chaeyoung puts the boxes on the floor and crouches down. The first thing she pulls out, is a picture of her mother. It was taken in their backyard. The tree they had had a swing attached to it. She sat atop the swing, smile as bright as the sun. 

She smiled a small smile at the picture while she ran her hand over it. There was a night stand next to her bed and she rested the picture upon it. There was a knock at her door and her dad came in.

“So how are you liking your new room?” he asked. He spotted her mother’s picture. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. “I think a new start is what we need.”

“We could have done that in Australia, there was no need to come to a new country.” She replied. She loved her father, she always will, but she didn’t like this decision that he made. 

“I know, but Hyunkyung’s life is here. She wasn’t familiar with Australia.” Her dad looked at her, trying to make her understand. 

“Then why did she start a relationship with someone who lives there who also has a daughter and we have to accommodate her?” She argued. Her dad released a sigh. 

“Please Chaeyoung, Hyunkyung makes me happy and I love her. Let’s try and make this work, okay?” The look in his eyes made Chaeyoung bite back the words she wanted to say. Her dad’s happiness is all that she wants. And if he’s happy, then she is too. She smiles at him and gives a reluctant nod. 

He smiles and hugs her again, “I love you Chaeyoung, please know that.” 

Hugging her dad back, she says, “I know dad, I love you too.”

\----

Chaeyoung is sitting in the office of her new school. Her dad is talking to the principal in her office. She has her backpack on her lap and she plays with the zipper as she waits. The secretary looks at her from time-to-time and gives her an encouraging smile. Chaeyoung gives a small smile in return. 

The door to the principal's office opens and her dad walks out. He gives the principal, Mrs. Lee and handshake. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Park, your daughter will have a great time here at our school.” Mrs. Lee gives her dad a wide smile. 

“Thank you for having my daughter,” her dad replies. He looks to Chaeyoung and she gets up and walks over to them. She greets the principal and after saying goodbye to her dad, she follows her to her class. 

Mrs. Lee goes on about the school and how her dad chose the right school for her. Chaeyoung nods but isn’t really paying attention. They arrive to her first class and she takes in a deep breath. 

They walk in and the teacher stops their lesson. “I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Choi, but we have a new student.” Mrs. Lee gestures to Chaeyoung and she walks further in. She greets Mr. Choi who nods to her. Mrs. Lee smiles and leaves.

“Please Chaeyoung, introduce yourself to the class.” 

She looked to the sea of kids she’s never seen before and takes another deep breath. “Hi, my name is Chaeyoung and I’m from Australia.”

At the mention of a foreign country, the class irrupts in a frenzy. Question after question are thrown at her. She’s overwhelmed and is more than glad that Mr. Choi tells everyone to quiet down. He tells her to take a seat and she beelines for the empty seat near the windows. 

The class goes back to the lesson and Chaeyoung takes out a notebook and pen to jot down notes. But as the class goes on, her mind starts to wander. She thinks of her life back in Australia, with the few friends that she had. She plays with her pencil as she reminisces not paying attention to what she’s doing. An audible gasp was heard next to her which brings her back to reality. The pencil drops and she realizes that it was standing upright without her holding it. She had done it again. Made something happen without knowing how she did it.

She turns to where the noise had come from and she locks eyes with a girl with jet black hair that fell in front of her face. She wore an oversized jacket; the weather was still hot and Chaeyoung wondered why she was wearing the jacket. 

A shocked expression glazed over the girl and Chaeyoung took that as evidence that she had seen what she’d done. Panic washes over her and she whipped her head around. She’s not sure if she willed it or if it was the correct time, but the bell rang which signaled that class was over. She threw her things in her backpack and took off, not sparing a look at the girl.

\----

“You better have a good reason for making us rush over, Jisoo.” Jennie said. She, along with Lisa and Jisoo were at the back of the school. They were skipping class since Jisoo had urgently texted them to meet and that it couldn’t wait until lunch. 

“You guys, I found her!” Jisoo exclaimed. Jennie and Lisa looked at her. 

“You found who?” Lisa asked. 

"The fourth, the one to complete the circle!” Jisoo was happy beyond belief. 

Jennie was skeptical, “Are you sure?”

"Yes, I saw her stand a pencil upright without touching it.” 

Lisa’s eyes went wide and looked at Jennie, “You think it might be her?” 

Jennie stayed quiet for a bit. Then she broke into a sly smirk, “Let’s go see.”


End file.
